Embedded computing devices such as thin clients, point of sale devices, etc. are typically pre-loaded with a subset of a full client operating system. This is usually done in order to save disk/RAM space on the embedded computing device. The subset of the operating system that is loaded is intended to support the software applications that are expected to be run on the embedded computing device.
Sometimes a user will try to install a new software application that is not supported by the subset of the full client operating system that is loaded on the embedded computing device. A user that attempts to load a non-supported software application may not be able to complete the load because one or more binary files may be missing from the operating system loaded on the embedded device.